bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Surūmyō
:"Kidō's Greatest Ringleader." - Seireitou-shishō Surūmyō (恋するええとする, Suruumyou), once going by her birthname Yukina (ゆき, Yūkina), is a member of Team Yukara, one of the participating teams in the Hell Tournament. She is famed for being of the most proficient masters of Kidō, designing spells that were considered unheard of in Soul Society. Appearance Surūmyō normally conceals herself behind bandages that are studded with Paper-Tag Wards (御札 (おふだ), ofuda; translated as "Honorable Holy Writing") and wrapped around her whole head. It has the effect of masking her voice to make her sound like a man. She normally wears traditional martial arts clothing, which consist of slick-white hakama, along with an obi around her waist. Ontop of her light blue shihakushō, she wears a purple training vest with a golden lining where it's zipped. When unmasked, she is shown as a beautiful young girl with bright pink hair. Personality Surūmyō is an old-fashioned woman with great strength and determination. She put her mind and body through extensive training to control the mystical forms of Kidō, contributing to her rather cold and hard demeanor. When Surūmyō first appeared in the Hell Tournament, she came off as having a very mysterious personality. During her years as a warrior, few knew that Surūmyō was female. It is however unknown why she decided to play off as the opposite gender. She has been seen engaging in casual conversation with Kamui, and tosses occasional sardonic quips toward him, suggesting she has some sense of humor. In combat however, Surūmyō is completely ruthless. She has unshakeable confidence in her Kidō prowess, to the point where she completely slipped out of character and yelled at someone for insulting her abilities. It seems that Surūmyō harbors feelings for Yukara, though it is unknown if the latter is aware. Carrying over, Surūmyō is firm and loyal to Yukara, obeying any command he gives her without hesitation or question. However, she strongly denies this in public, and has never entrusted this information with anybody. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Surūmyō has grand amounts of spiritual power, enough to be able to contend with the levels of Raian Getsueikirite. Her spiritual energy is shown great enough to use multiple high-level Kidō without tiring. She can utilize her spiritual power as a shield from all but the strongest of attacks. Most unique about Surūmyō's spiritual energy is that she always lets out a thin stream of it to blanket her body which serves as a line of defence; almost similar to an Arrancar's hierro. However, unlike hierro, the energy can also be used to accelerate the white blood cells in her body to speed up the healing process and closing of wounds. This ability is a testament to her masterful manipulation of spiritual energy. Color-wise, Surūmyō's spiritual power is purple with a swirl of light blue. Like Yukara, her power has an immense effect on weaker-tier Shinigami, Hollow and Demons. Kidō Grandmaster: Known throughout Hell as the Kidō Queen, Surūmyō is implied to hold extreme skill in this regard. She has demonstrated the ability to use various high-level Kidō at full power with complete control, including a level 99 Bakudō and level 88 Hadō spell, both without incantation, the latter of which caused tremendous destruction to a large part of the forest it was fired in, as well as balancing a defense Kidō that was holding back a massive spiritual attack. She has also shown very extensive knowledge of forbidden techniques such as time and space manipulation, as well as soul seperation. Surūmyō has also demonstrated highly proficient skill in healing Kidō, which could be considered the rival of Unohana herself; a form of Kidō-based healing that she calls "time-space regression". She has shown the knowledge of how to break barriers set up by the spiritually superior noble families that even captains are incapable of naturally breaking and has also shown herself capable of making high-level seals undetected until the trap is sprung. Byakuya himself admitted that had it not been for the assistance of Senbonzakura, Surūmyō's Kidō prowess would have surely defeated him. She also is able to create new spells which include alternate types of spells unknown to any other Shinigami. Due to this, she is frequently tasked with creating various barriers and binding spells that not only conceal, but are capable of hiding reiatsu. Surūmyō is capable of using barriers as offensive weapons to devastating effect. One example of this is the ability to transfer an object directly into matter using a barrier as a catalyst. Great Speed: While not as quick as Yukara or Seireitou, Surūmyō holds immense skill in speed enhancement techniques. Because she spent much of her time with Kidō, she hadn't developed physical skills in hand-to-hand or swordsmenship, thus causing natural speed to suffer as well. However, with the aid of Kidō, she can move at speeds as if she was teleporting. Zanpakutō Surūmyō's Zanpakutō has not been named, but has been seen as a broad blade with a square-shaped hilt. She has demonstrated that she can summon it via Kidō. *'Shikai:' Not Yet Revealed *'Bankai:' Not Yet Revealed Unique Kidō Quotes Behind the Scenes